Jason Towaz (Earth-616)
Agent Vengeance, also known as '''X-26 '''is a former experiment of the Weapon X project. X-26 is slightly insane due to his brain degrading. Vengeance is both a Anti-hero and somewhat villain, due to his role in tracking down Wolverine and working with other mercenaries in hunting down the X-Men when Magneto became President of the United States. Vengeance adopted New Mutant member Ghost aka Chloe Hernandez/X-99, as his daughter in her early years she traveled with him, she accidentally discovered her powers after she saved him and Deadpool from an angry reindeer, by phasing all three of them through a rock. X-26 gave Chloe to Professor X, in order to protect her from Hyperion Inc. and Hydra. Agent Vengeance loved her so much he attacked Wolverine, Deadpool, and X-23 when they were arguing about a hotel room, he believed they kidnapped Chloe from the X-mansion. X-26 often works with Deadpool, they act like best-friends, though they often fight like siblings, like when Deadpool insulted Vengeance and the latter, in a drunken mood, knocked Deadpool out with his baseball bat. Biography Early life Jason was born in Auckland, New Zealand, he was kidnapped as a baby, by Weapon X, as a new line of bio-weapons, and in an effort to save the research firm, following the failure of Wolverine, Deadpool, and X-23. Jason was subjected to numerous experiments. Jason was raised in the lab, and then was subjected to a failed Adamantium skeleton fusion, which left his face scarred, causing him to wear a sack on his head for much of his life. Jason was injected and infused with Wolverine's DNA, but due to the failed Adamantium fusion, he can only produce two claws, one on each hand. At the age of twelve, he escaped the New Zealand facility following the Avengers and the cadets at the Avengers Academy breaking in and freeing all the experiments. Jason (much to horror of the Avengers) murdered the research team who created him, he then ran from the Avengers, and escaped on a supply ship en route to mainland New Zealand. Discovery of powers Jason lived in remote areas in New Zealand, hunting local wildlife, and doing odd jobs, he used his abilities to protect sheep from local predators, he even lived with a pack of wolves. During this time he developed his abilities such as enhanced senses, such as smell, sight, touch, and hearing. He also has sharper vision, perfected 20/20 vision, and sixth and seventh senses which allows him to both sense the heartbeat of his prey and their body heat, making ambushing him and nighttime battle a playground for him. Jason also discovered a faster rate regeneration, and increased healing in his healing factor. Description Jason looks like a skinny teenager, though he is lean and muscular. He is a native Maori, a native people from New Zealand. He has long black hair, and bright snake like green eyes. His face has become horribly scarred so much he wears a hockey mask that he stole from Wal-Mart (after being shot and unintentionally left for dead by Deadpool). Personality Jason has a messed up personality due to brain degradation from the experiments and failed Adamantium skeleton fusion. Jason is prone to break the fourth wall such as punching Stan Lee, accidentally revealing Spider-Man's secret identity, and finding the entrance to the X-men's hanger. Jason is similar to Deadpool as he is unpredictable, and is prone to make poor jokes, though he doesn't make as many sexual references like Wade does. Family/Relationships Powers and Abilities Mutant Powers Jason has normal Mutant abilities, his abilities are also enhanced due to Weapon X experiments. Like all Weapon X mutants, he has a healing factor and enhanced senses. Though he lacks a full Adamantium skeleton due to a failed infusion, he has two claws, one on each hand, though he doesn't use them as much, as they are also shorter than Wolverine's and are used for stabbing, quick attacks, climbing, scaling mountains/trees, moving through dense urban environments, clinging onto objects, and assassinations. * Superior strength: Jason has developed superior strength, he is able to lift twenty times his weight. * Superior speed: Jason developed superior speed, allowing to out run vehicles and villains/heroes who posse jet technology or speed abilities. * Superior agility: Jason developed superior agility, enabling him to preform parkour with ease, dodge bullets, he also developed superior reflexes, allowing to block attacks quickly, and even slice bullets with his machete. * Healing factor: Jason posses a unique healing factor allowing him to heal faster than Wolverine, Deadpool,X-99, and X-23. * Pain tolerance: Jason trained himself to tolerate pain longer, than most. * immunity to all poisons, and known diseases: Jason natural mutant ability was a immunity to all poison and known diseases. * Enhanced senses: Jason posses seven senses, enhanced sight, hearing, smell, touch, and taste, he also posses two special senses, one that allows him to detect his prey's heart beat, and another one which allows him to sense enemies heat. * Claws: Though not Adamantium, they are still deadly, their shorter and can be concealed easier, they are mostly used, by Jason as a means of quick escape, and allow him to stealth by his enemies, and for assassination, they also allow him to scale mountains, and trees, and cling to objects. Alternate versions * Earth-2149: Agent Vengeance has retired due to his injuries from the failed infusion, and is living with his family once the zombie virus breaks out and spreads across the world. Chloe is visiting when she is infected by a unnamed hero. Vengeance kills the hero, but not before Chloe turns completely, she however has control and she and her family hide in a mine. * Earth-12041: Vengeance is seen in the video game character selection when Harry and Peter are playing, he makes a cameo appearance during the Carnage Queen incident, and is on a newspaper wanted ad apparently fighting Deadpool over camera space. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Weapon X members Category:X-Men Category:Secret Identity Category:New Zealander Category:British Category:Married Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Height Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Insane Characters Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Scarred Characters Category:Claws Category:Super Senses Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Healing Factor Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Hero Category:Assassins Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Created by BillyJoeSkull